Kiss With A Fist
by EvenSatanLovesUnicorns
Summary: Little scenes based on lyrics from the song "Kiss With A Fist" by Florence The Machine. BonxKai, with an appearance from Jo.


**A/N: Heeey… so this happened. I don't know, I was listening to this song on repeat, and then like, the third or fourth time I listened to it, I was like "This could actually work for Bonkai…" Yeah, it took me a month to finish this. The first week, I made a word document for it. The next week, I typed up the lyrics. And today, I finally decided that I need to finish this, and all my other stories, before my dad takes my little baby (my laptop) away until my exams are over. Or until I get at least 90% in something, which is not going to be happening any time soon, so… oh, and the scenes are in no particular order, so please don't tell me this became before that. Also, the scenes alternate perspectives. And, if you oh so desperately seek a disclaimer, it's on my profile. Yeah, I'm waaaay too lazy to have one for EVERY SINGLE STORY! So, it is now on my profile. Hopefully, that still applies. I also want to put it out there that this song is called "Kiss With A Fist" by Florence + The Machine. It's a great song, which unfortunately, I have no claim over whatsoever. Happy reading!**

 _You hit me once_

 _I hit you back_

He hit me. That bastard actually hit me! I ball up my fists in anger, and glare at him.

"Look Bonster -" he begins to say, but doesn't get to finish as I punch him square in the jaw. "Ah, fuck!" His eyes shoot daggers at me as gets all up in my personal space. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You hit me, asshole!"

"That's because you sent your magic away in your stupid bear so that I couldn't get out of here!"

The nerve!

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm stuck here too smartass," I say, rolling my eyes. Then I shove him, and add, "And don't call Miss Cuddles stupid!"

"What are you, three?"

"Well, considering the fact that it's 1994," I step closer to him, and lean forward, "I'm actually two." He narrows his eyes at me, and I turn around and flounce away, satisfied with myself.

 _You gave a kick_

 _I gave a slap_

"Hey!" I yelp, snapping my head towards Kai. I swivel my head around to look down at my butt. There it is. Kai's big, dirty, boot print. "What was that for?" These are my favorite pair of jeans!

"I was bored, and you were asking for it," Kai says, in his own sweet, psychopathic way. I stomp over to him, and slap him across the face.

"Dang Bennett," I hear Damon say from the rock he was sitting on. I turn my head towards him. "I'm impressed." I smirk, and turn my attention back to Kai.

"Was that really necessary?" he asks me, still a little shaken up from the slap I gave him.

"I was bored, and you were asking for it," I say sweetly, turning around and walking back to Damon.

Dear god, what is this guy doing to me?

 _You smashed a plate over my head_

"Come on, Bonster! It's thanksgiving, and you have to admit, I'm a much better cook than Damon," I say, smiling at the witch.

"I'm not going to eat your stupid food."

I stab my fork into the food that I slaved over, and sigh. Why must she be so difficult?

"Now Bon Bon, eat your food like a good little witch."

She brings her head up to look at me with her bloodshot eyes. "Don't _ever_ call me Bon Bon again!"

That's cute. She thinks that she can actually scare me.

"Or what, you'll glare me to death?" She furiously gets up, and throws her plate of food against the wall in a fit of rage.

Food that I slaved over. For her.

Ungrateful little bitch.

I get up, grab a plate from the counter, and smash it over her head. She falls to the ground with a thud. "Well this sure makes my job easier," I remark, as I watch the blood gush out of her head.

 _Then I set fire to our bed_

"What the hell happen to you?" Jo asks me, as she walks into her office.

"Bonnie set our bed on fire," I say, gritting my teeth together. "While we were... doing things."

"Oh god, ew."

I roll my eyes. "Grow up sissy, and do your job and make be better while you're at it."

"Why did I forgive you for ripping my spleen out again?" she asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I killed all the old, judgmental witches from our coven, including daddy dearest."

"Ah!" Jo hands me a tube of liquid, that looks a lot like blood.

"You want me drink blood?"

"Vampire blood. Elena was generous enough to donate some."

"Ugh, the doe-eyed damsel in distress?" I groan, as I swallow her blood.

"Be nice. She's your girlfriend's best-friend."

"I am nice… to Caroline. Why? Because I actually like her. Oh, and baby Salvatore's okay too. Smarter, and less annoying than his big brother."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous that Damon may or may not have feelings for Bonnie, and you're scared that he might just steal her away from you one day."

"You wanna' lose a liver along with that spleen sissy, cuz' I can make that happen.".

But she brushes my threat off like it's nothing. Instead she asks, "So, what exactly did you do to Bonnie?"

"I don't know! One minute it was all hot and sweaty sex, and then next thing I know, she's setting our bed on fire."

"First of all, little bit too much information there," Jo tells me, looking like she's about to throw up.

Where's Alaric when you need him?

"Second of all, you probably said something to her to make her get pissed off at you."

"There's usually not a lot of talking when we're, you know, doing what we're doing."

"Dear god, you're starting to sound worse than Damon." I frown as I hear the older Salvatore's name. That's when realization hits me.

"Shit!" I yell, heading for the door. '

"Wait, what's wrong?" asks Jo, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I just realized why my girlfriend set our bed on fire." Jo gestures for me to go on. "Well, Bonnie kind of pointed out that she was getting late for something she had to do with Damon, so I reverted back to my jealous, insecure, thirteen year-old self, and then I _indirectly_ accused her of cheating on me with him."

"You what?"

"Yeah, it gets worse." Jo's eyes look like they're about to bulge out of their sockets, and frankly, I can't say I blame her. "So, I may or may not have also hinted at hooking up with someone else, just to spite her, and that's when she set our bed on fire."

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"I know, but can we talk about that after I've apologized profusely to my wonderful girlfriend?" I say, desperately wanting to go see Bonnie.

"Hell yeah she's wonderful! She puts with you and your never-ending bullshit."

"Yeah, I should probably buy her flowers, and chocolate."

"Flowers and chocolate? Oh hell no! You buy her the most expensive ring you can find, Malachai Christopher Parker! And then you buy her a hot dress, and some matching shoes. And -" I close the door behind me before I can hear the rest of Jo's ranting.

I got myself a girlfriend to apologize to.

 _A kiss with a fist is better than none_

"Is it true?" Bonnie asks him, once they get back to where they're supposed to be waiting for Damon and Elena.

"Is what true?" asks Kai, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You trying to help get me out of the prison world? You know, on my birthday?" she asks, hoping he doesn't deny it because she knows it's true.

"Oh. That," says Kai, suddenly a lot more interested in basically anything that's not Bonnie Bennett.

"Look at me." Surprisingly enough, he does as told. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Bonnie shuts her eyes, trying to calm herself down, but it doesn't work. Instead, she balls up her hands into fists, and punches Kai.

"Hey!" he yells, holding onto his cheek in pain.

"That was for the _hell_ that you put me through back in the prison world! And for leaving me there all by myself." Kai looks away from her guiltily at the sight of the tears threatening to spill form her eyes, but turns his head back towards her when he hears her say, "And for saving me."

"What?"

"You saved me after you basically made my life a living nightmare, and then you decide to not tell me and put up with me _constantly_ putting you down while you're trying so hard to change."

"Bonnie," he says, so softly that even he didn't hear himself.

She's sobbing by now. "I was going to leave you here, as revenge." She hides her face in his chest. "God, I'm a fucking monster."

"Stop it!" Kai says furiously, as his hands grip her shoulders and he shakes some sense into her.

Bonnie smiles through her tears. "Why? It's true. I go around pretending to be some hero, while I'm no better than you. None of us are. We've all done bad things. I performed a massacre of my own, actually."

"It's not the same thing," he assures her, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Why not? I kill, you kill, we all kill. It's supernatural nature."

"Bonnie, stop it!" he warns, not liking where this conversation's heading.

"I'm so sorry Kai," she says softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "You don't deserve to be left all alone here. Eighteen years of solitude is more than enough for killing your family. They treated you like crap, and you didn't deserve that. Your own twin sister betrayed you!"

"Why are you saying all of this?" He was frustrated and confused by her actions. "Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

Both her hands tug sharply at the collar of his jacket. "That's the fucking problem! I don't hate you! I _can't_ hate you." Kai looks slightly taken aback by her confession, as she looks into his eyes. "Why are you making me feel this way about you Kai?"

"I -" he begins to say, but doesn't get to finish with her lips on his.

That's right. Bonnie Bennett just kissed Malachai Parker. Sure it was kind of more of a quick peck, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"What was that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

" _That_ was a 'thank you for saving my life' kiss," she says, smiling as she threw her arms around his neck, "but, it may have also been an 'I might just be falling in love with you' kiss."

"Really now?" he asks teasingly, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't push your luck, Malachai." She lightly shoves him away when he tries to kiss her again.

"Ooo, I love it when you say my name Bonster," he whispers into her ear. She lightly elbows his ribcage, but smiles all the same.


End file.
